80th Hunger Games
by ChibiOfCuteness
Summary: Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games! A fight to the death between 24 teens. May the odds be ever in your favor *Features OCs* Please R&R


The 80th Hunger Games - Chapter 1: District 10, 8 and 11, reapings.

(District 10, reaping)

Alyssa's POV

I woke up that morning hearing my baby twin siblings crying and my mother trying to nurse them. I took the girl, Danielle, out of Mama's arms and slowly rocked her while my mother nursed the boy, Daniel. She looked tired and worn-out with the purple bags under her eyes. Once both babies had nursed and fallen asleep, I laid them down on my mother's bed and went to tend to our livestock while Mama cooked breakfast. Papa had already left to go sell the eggs our hens had laid at the market. After feeding all the animals I went inside to eat. Mama and I ate in silence, none of us in the mood to talk. It was the most dreaded day in the entire year; the day of Reaping.

The day of Reaping is when two teens between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl, are chosen to compete in the Hunger Games; a fight to the death on national T.V. This would be my first year qualifying for the Games, so my name had only been put in once. The odds were in my favor, but there was still that chance.

After I had finished eating Mama told me to go change for the dreaded reaping, so I put my dishes in the sink and proceeded to my room. I wore a white dress with a pink bow on the shoulder and pulled my hair partially up into a ponytail. I put on my sandals and we left.

The potential tributes stood in sections divided by age. I was in the twelve-year-old section. Our announcer, a balding middle aged man who looked like he had just eaten a lemon, stepped up to the podium. He wasted no time with greetings or introductions, which I was quite thankful for. He reached his hand into the clear ball holding all of our names, read it, and said: "The girl tribute for the eightieth Hunger Games is; Alyssa Ray"

Oreo's POV

I watched as they lead a young girl up on stage. She was small with golden brown hair, blue eyes, and had pale skin with slight freckles across her nose. She was defiantly scared, I knew because a few tears slid down her cheeks. Our announcer seemed to have no pity for her at all because he went on straight to the boys without even looking at her. I was standing in the section for twelve-year-olds too. I sighed never in all the games had two twelve-year-olds from the same district been chosen as tributes. Never.

"The boy tribute is: Oreo Stock" He called. I froze, but a few Peacekeepers urged me to the stage. I couldn't believe it. Two twelve-year-olds being chosen and one of them was me! It was completely unbelievable. I scanned the crowd. Some of the people just stared at us in sympathy or shock others avoided eye contact with us.

Alyssa's POV

I looked at the boy beside me. He looked about my age with salt and pepper hair and light eyes. He was tanned, no doubt from working outside and he was much taller than me. He wore a nice white button up shirt with grey pants that looked faded and cowboy boots. When he turned to look at me I turned my attention to the crowd. I caught sight of my mother who was crying in my father's arms. Papa rested his chin on her head and they each had a baby in one arm. Without a word of warning, the Peacekeepers led us inside the Justice building and left us in a room. I sat down on the couch and waited until they brought my family in. As soon as they opened the door for Mama, she had hugged me, tear streaming from her eyes so naturally I started to cry too.

We sat in silence for a moment until I spoke up.

"Don't worry too much, OK" I said putting on a brave face "I'll be fine. You have to take care of the animals and the babies"

"Oh, Alyssa" Mama said hugging me more. After talking for a bit the Peacekeepers came and led them away. Tears slid down my cheeks as I watched them leave, knowing I probably won't see them again.

Oreo's POV

We were put in these rooms to say our good-byes to our families, but unfortunately I didn't have one. So I sat in silence until the Peacekeepers came with the girl in tow. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Alyssa! I could tell she'd been crying, because her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tearstained. When we stepped outside, reporter bombarded us. The peace keepers kept them at a safe distance as we climbed into the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(District 8, reaping)

Len's POV~

I watched as the girl tribute walked up on stage. She stood up straight with her arms crossed over her chest. I could tell she was scared, though. She was small with caramel brown and these strange, yet beautiful, electric green eyes. I grinned, knowing that I wasn't going to be picked, I mean, my family's pretty rich so my name's only in there three times, so what are the odds of me being picked. I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing the announcer call my name "The boy tribute is...Len Kagami"

I was shocked, but stepped up on stage and, grinning, I waved at the cameras. Hey, so yeah, I didn't want to be in here, but if I am, I might as well win, right? Right.

After a moment some Peacekeepers led the girl and I into the Justice Hall and into seperate rooms.

Whisper's POV~

I sat down on the soft velvet couch. I didn't sit there long before the door opened revealing everyone. It seem that as soon as the door opened Luna had her arms around my neck, her cheek rested against mine. I felt warm tears on my cheek, she was crying.

"Shhhhh It's OK, Luna" I said softly, stroking her hair. Ma Romone sat down beside us with the baby still cradeled in her arms.

"I don't wanna lose you" Luna cried. The triplets began wailing loudly as Diane tried to calm them down.

"Listen, I'll be OK. You won't lose me" I replied, though I doubted it myself.

"Promise?" She asked.

I made her look at me "Pinky promise" I said as we hooked our pinkies.

It didn't seem like long before the Peacekeepers came to lead me to the train.

Len's POV~

I sat down on the purple velvet couch and waited for my father. He came in and sat down beside me.

"So your gonna be in the games" He said, his arms rested on his knees.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Do good out there"

"I plan to"

We sat in silence until the Peacekeepers came to take me to the train. They had already gotten the girl. The lead us outside where the train was. The camera men were taping us so I put on my best smile and waved to the cameras until were safely inside the train.

(District 11, reaping)

Amity's POV

I woke up to both my sisters leaping onto my bed and exclaiming at the axact same time "Sis, it's time to get up, Breakfast is ready"

"Ok, I'm coming" I said

"You better hurry or it'll get cold" The said simultaneously, again, before leaving and going to the kitchen.

I went to my closet and pulled out a white dress with lilac patterns laid into it, changed, and went down stairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast I helped harvest some apples in our orchards to kill time until the reaping. Finally it was time to gather around the Justice hall. Our announcer, a bland woman in her forties with mostly gray hair pulled into a tight bun, greeted us with the usual speech and reached her hand into the clear ball and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"The girl tribute is Amity Menzel!" She called. I walked up on stage and stared out at the crowd where I saw my little sisters clinging to my mothers skirt crying

Kaper's POV

I watched the girl, Amity; walk up on stage with my one eye that can see. You see, when I was about four, I fell out of a tree. I'm now crippled and blind in my right eye. The girl stood tall. She was lithe with silvery blond hair and green eyes, very willowy. Suddenly I heard;

"The boy is Kaper Joner" The called in a bored manner. I gasped, but walked on stage. A cripple boy in the games is sure to die. No doubt about it. I caught the girl looking at me as the Peacekeepers lead us inside.

Amity's POV~

I looked at the boy tribute out of the corner of my eye as the peacekeepers lead us into the Justice Hall. He looked familiar, but I didn't know him. Then it hit me. He was the boy who fell out of that tree. He's how old now? Well, concidering the accident was nine years ago, that made him thirteen. That means I'm three years older than him. He was tall, about as tall as me. I'm sure he'd be taller than me if it weren't for him slouching over, but I suppose he can't help that. I was snapped out of my thought by the peacekeepers leading me into a room. I sat on the green velvet couch.

It wasn't long before my parents came in with my twin sisters Katie and Anna, who immediately hugged me. My parents sat at either side of me.

"Look guy's " I said softly "I can win. I've trained in both the ax and the sword. I can climb trees great and run fast"

They looked at me "Well, I guess your right" Anna said

"Of coarse she's right" said Katie "Amity's the best and she'll defiantly win"

We didn't talk long before the peacekeepers lead them out.

Kaper's POV~

The peacekeepers led me to a room and I sat down on the soft couch. It wasn't long before my father and my brother came in. They sat down on either side of me. My brother, who is my identical twin, looked sad, but my father…seemingly unaffected. The only thing he said was; "Good luck" right before they left. I sighed as the peacekeepers, silently, led me and the girl to the train.

A/N: Done! What'd you guys think? Did I get everyone's OCs right? Any mistakes? R&R

The next chapie should be up soon, hopefully ;D Hope you liked ^^ ~ChibiofCuteness

I wanna give special thanks to: Charmyxcream14 for helping me out and proof reading as well as giving me idea's for the story. You've been a lot of help and I really appreciate it ^^


End file.
